Hurricane Drunk
by Bittersweet-music123
Summary: Bella returns to Forks to move back in with Charlie. She wants to know the elusive Edward Cullen who is as silent as winter's snow, Alice is hiding things from her, there's something strange about Rosalie and why does she feel so attracted to Edward?


**Hurricane Drunk: Chapter one.**

The flight to Forks was a long, exceedingly tedious, five hours.

Idiotic groups of school girls gathered in the seats behind me, giggling over, what was most likely, insignificant things, like obsessions over whatever international celebrity had caught their eye, or how a boy sitting a few rows ahead turned to look them over once or twice. All had artificial blonde hair with brunette roots, the cliche tanned complexion and the rolled up gray skirts of a school uniform.

Most likely some form of school trip, although I saw no others with them.

I had the best fortune getting sandwiched between two, grossly overweight males. Both were slumbering, mouths hanging open and snoring softly, grunting every half hour or so when the air turbulence shook the plane.

I was situated to the back of the air craft and, knowing my luck, I'd manage to get stuck or crushed if the pilot was forced to crash-land. I nervously calculated my mortality rates and they were not good and my luck was never the best, so I would have to cross my fingers and keep faith that the engines wouldn't fail and the pilot wouldn't get drunk or fall asleep.

In an attempt to make the hours fly by, I began reading past entries in my old, black notebook, the leather cover cracked from the times I'd dropped it in puddles or tugged on the marble paper a too enthusiastically. Writing was my deepest passion, that, and playing the piano.

_To my dearest Bella,_  
_A present from mother to daughter,_  
_Love, Mom._

The notebook was a gift from Renee when I was 12, the only other thing given to me out of friendship was a doll that Grandma Marie had given her. I had received it when I was 13, a year after she divorced Charlie and flew out to a new home with me.

I flipped the second entry, which was written in a girly hand.

_I'm going to miss you so much, Bella. Don't forget me!_  
_Lots of Love, Alice xxxxx_

Like I could forget her. That was one perk of moving back; seeing Alice again. From the picture stuck next to the note, I saw dark blue eyes, olive skin and inky black hair. She was stunning. But this was 4 years ago and who knows what the female hormones had stored away for her.

We were somewhat opposites in appearance, the only thing similar being our height, but while she was tanned from many holidays in California, I was milky white trips to Washington DC and skin's apparent aversion to gain the least bit of a brown hue. I vaguely pulled up a memory that she had a sister called Mary, but I couldn't put a face to the name, I assumed if Alice had mentioned a Mary, I hadn't had the privilege of meeting her.

The duration of the flight was uneventful and most certainly dull. I listened to my iPod, wrote a little and generally scowled at anyone who looked in my direction, especially the slutty air hostess who shoved fake boobs in anyone's faces

The sunshine outside turned to pearly gray light and an announcement was made to tell that we were about to touch down in Seattle airport.

Charlie came to hug me as soon as I found my luggage, but the affection was lost in the awkwardness of the gesture.

"I'm glad you came back, Honey." He mumbled into my hair. When I pulled back, I saw he had more gray in his dark hair, a few more wrinkles and looked like time was catching up with him. But he still had the same sweet smile, same smell of peppermints and my own strange brown hazel eyes.

I saw so much of him in myself, it seemed that I missed out on any genes passed on from Renee to myself. I had always been a daddy's girl.

"How's your mom?" he asked, breaking the hug and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"She's fine." My voice guarded. Part of me wanted to tell him how well she was doing, then the other part of my mind thought that he wanted her not be as happy as he was. I knew that though was ridiculous, Charlie had only ever wanted her to be happy.

He grunted and turned to push the trolley with my bags on. I snickered as I saw the car of choice. The old police cruiser was parked a distance from all the other cars. I was surprised that he still drove that thing, he had it when I last lived with him. He blushed and ducked his head when he saw me smirking quietly.

So that's where I get that from...thanks Charlie.

Forks was pretty much as I remembered it; green, wet and the rain seemed to have taken a permanent vacation here.

The only difference I could spot was a modern house that rested on a hill somewhere in the distance. It had that 'I built this house to look old, but really it's new and we're just showing off how much money we have' vibe coming off the swing hanging down from an apple tree branch, the porch and the grand piano I could see through large, glass windows.

"Whose in the new house?" I questioned Charlie.

"I think they're the Cullen's. They just moved here a month ago, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have a son I think." He pondered this while I continued to stare at the house. Whoever they were, they must have a lot of money to build something like that. When Charlie pulled up, I recognized my old home instinctively. It had acquired a coat of paint, but that was all.

It also, had an apple tree with a swing on it.

I wonder where Mr. and Mrs. Cullen got their inspiration from.

From looking in the window I could see the ridiculously tiny living room and the too-big kitchen had also obtained a fresh layer of creamy-white paint.

"Jesus Christ Bella! What have you got in these bags?" I turned to see him struggling to take in one bag let alone 6.

"Butchered corpses of ex-boyfriends." I countered. Charlie consequently rolled his eyes, unused to the witty banter of a typical teenage girl, and dragged the bag through the front door. Alice is really exited about seeing you again. He called from the open door. I took my purse in, wanting to see if anything else had been painted or re-modeled.

It hadn't.

When all my luggage was all in. I checked out the bedroom. As expected, it hadn't changed much. It was still painted the same light blue, my childhood books still in the bookcase. At least Charlie had thought to put in shelves, a desk and and an extra closet. I'd ask Alice to help me redecorate when I saw her at school tomorrow.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. Whichever way you put it, this was my home now.

The rest of the day consisted of unpacking and catching up with my dad. There wasn't a lot to say, but the silence was better than talking about my last school in Arizona. Renee's doll now sat on a shelf opposite my bed.

I named her Rose and she was beautiful; long blonde hair with bright blue eyes, she was dressed in a red silk gown. When Renee gave her to me, I decided that she was a vampire. Needless to say, she wasn't happy about it.

Whatever. She was mine, she had pale skin, red lips and was amazingly beautiful. For me, that how a vampire should look. Rose had caught so many of my tears since I left Forks 4 years ago that she deserved the title of best friend while I lived with my mother.

But now I hoped that I would have real friends to catch my tears.

I grabbed my notebook from the nightstand, as inspiration struck like lightning;

_I was angry with my friend _  
_I told my wrath, my wrath did end._  
_I was angry with my foe _  
_I told it not, my wrath did grow._

_And I water'd it in fears _  
_night and morning with my tears _  
_and I sunned it with smiles _  
_and with soft deceitful wiles_

_and it grew both day and night _  
_'til it bore an apple bright _  
_and my foe beheld it's shine _  
_and he knew it was mine_

_and into my garden stole _  
_when the night veiled the pole_  
_ in the morning glad I see _  
_my foe outstretched beneath the tree._

For Victoria, I guess.

When I woke up in morning I was just as exhausted as I was when I went to sleep, my muscles ached from traveling and my feet throbbed from walking to the grocery store, then realizing it was a Sunday and it wasn't open. I really needed to get some form of transport.

At least seeing my childhood best friend was something to look forward to, but school was not. I hated the whole idea of the educational system; we were friggin' 16, we've learned the facts of life. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, then carefully put on my outfit of choice.

Red leather boots, dark blue skinny jeans, black hoodie and a silver necklace of a crescent moon.

I clipped my side bangs up, leaving the rest of the layers down. I looked in the mirror one last time and, deciding that my clothes were satisfactory, I began the short walk to school, my hood pulled up to prevent the oncoming rain from making my hair into uncontrollable frizz.

Of course, my feet were killing me within 10 minutes. Stupid, pretty shoes. Still, it was nice to see the small town in all it's glory. Which wasn't exactly glorious, the only good thing to look at was a guy who looked about 20 buying beer at a convenience store.

The rain fell from the sky within minutes I was out the door. Good old Forks.

I reached the high school to see no sign of Alice, but earning curious glances from other students. I made my way past as fast as one can while wearing stilettos, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself than necessary. I gave my name at the main office, a woman with long, burgundy hair gave me a schedule and a map of the school. I quietly thanked her and moved on.

The corridors were filled with inquisitive eyes and the occasional snicker when I managed to walk into a guy with sunglasses... I don't see the need to wear sunglasses when it was raining and we were indoors.

I caught my reflection in a window. I had changed since I had left Forks. My hair had gone a shade darker, leaving it chestnut, my face had lost the baby fat, to make my eyes the dominant feature on my face. I was slender, but not athletic. I never considered myself pretty. The boys I had dated treated me like I as a steak dinner that they started hungrily at and with no respect.

First period was German. Alice learned this eagerly when we were 12, so a part of me hoped she would be there, but she wasn't. The German teacher was Herr. Carter. He was immensely boring, although the work he set seemed to be easy enough. Next period was English, and I was certain I would see her.

"Bella!" shouted a familiar voice as I walked in the room. Next thing I knew I was being squeezed so tightly I was mildly surprised my eyes didn't pop out of their sockets.

"Alice!" She gently pushed me back and looked me up and down.

"You look amazing! You have to tell me where you get your clothes from. God, I can't believe your here, it's been too long!" Honestly, part of what she said didn't reach my mind. It was the first time in years I had a proper look at her.

Some of her looked the same, like her olive skin tone and those dark blue eyes. But her figure had matured into a woman rather than that of an adolescent. Her stomach toned, her legs now slender and her boobs a great deal bigger. Her face still held the same beauty I remembered, but her eyes were more defined and the childish roundness had left her cheeks.

"You look great too, Lissa." I said, using the nickname I had given her when we were kids. She bobbed up and down while she dragged me to a seat next to her.

"Ditching me, Celia?" I heard a masculine voice above me say. Apparently she had gained another name. I looked up and saw a tall boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

If he was a doll, he could be Rose's brother...

"Jasper, this is Bella Swan. She just moved back here from Arizona." She was still sounded as exited. Jasper had that surfer dude look going on, which I wasn't really into that much, but he was all the other girls in the room looked at .

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. Gotten Celia exited already I see?" He chuckled lightly at Alice's hyperactive movement. "I apologize in advance for any unintentional love she's forced on you."

I laughed. "Nice to meet you Jasper."

Jasper smiled. "Well, see you at lunch." He sauntered off to find another seat at the back of the class.

"So what have you been up to?" Alice questioned. "Did you like the high school you went to?" She proceeded to partially unpack the utensils for an English lesson from a turquoise messenger bag.

I shook my head. "I've been fine. I didn't like the high school that much, but when have I ever liked school?" The teacher chose that inconvenient moment to start teaching. Alice slid a scrap of paper over to me.

_We WILL talk more later!_

I smiled. Well, at least someone was glad to see me.

**What did you think? Shall I continue?**

**Love, Scarlet**


End file.
